Titans
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: Beast Boy sings a little song. Inspired, or more or less copied from A video entitled 'Ferrets' on NG Check it out if you feel like a sick laugh. Warning, this Fiction has questionable content, don't read unless you have a sense of humor.


'Ello everybody, this is a parody of a video I saw on (Newgrounds), entitled 'Ferrets'. It was a bit sick, but appealed to my morbid sense of humor. I do not claim to invent the following song, I just copied it and if you would like to see the original and hear the tune, check out the video! Again, I did not invent the song, that was the genius who made the video.

**WARNING**: The following Fanfiction has questionable content, and seriously debated and horrid topics, it is all in good fun and I do not mean to insult anyone, if out have questions, see the bottom of the Fiction for Author's Notes. If you all have a problem, I will take this fiction down, but please do not report me.

For those who can take a joke, enjoy! And seriously check out the video! It's hilarious!

--

Titans

It was a boring and sad day at Titan's Tower. No villains to fight and nothing to do. All the Titans were in the Living Room/Command Center, moping. Well, all except Beast Boy.

The green changeling walked in and took a good look at his friends.

"Hey, dudes, what's up? You all look sad." said BB.

"We are sad friend Beast Boy." said the Tameranian princess, Starfire.

"Oh no!" Beast Boy said, horrified.

"So sad…" said the orange girl.

"Hey! When ever I'm sad, I always sing a song to make me feel better, it's about the things I enjoy."

Before the other could stop him, music started playing from nowhere and the Titans heard… a disturbing song that day.

"_Apple pie,_

_a bright blue sky,_

_a breezy meadow in July, _

_an ice cream bar, _

_a shooting star,_

_the sound of a steel guitar_."

"That is wonderful." said Starfire, her eyes misty, the other Titans, even Raven smiling lightly.

"_I love the sound of rain, _

_wearing a hat and cane, _

_tiffany window panes, lovely to see, _

_frost on a window sill, _

_the feel of a dollar bill, _

_vacations in Brazil fill me with glee_."

The Titan's smiles grew, unaware of the abrupt turn the song was about to take.

"_These are all the little things that make me smile. _

_This is all the stuff that make life worthwhile. _

_Everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie, _(1.)

_so lets sing about the things we like and don't be shy_."

The Titans stopped smiling and looked at Beast Boy with eyes widened.

"W-wait, what was that part about the Holocaust?" asked Cyborg.

"_A strip of lace, _

_a pretty face, _

_eugenics_(2.) _really makes the case, _

_counting sheep, _

_and froggy leaps, _

_touching Raven inappropriately while she sleeps_.(3.)"

"Hey!" cried Raven, a slight blush on her cheeks, while the other titans were shocked that Beast Boy was talking about eugenics and molesting Raven.

"_I love the feel of grain, _

_the screams of a man in pain, _(4.)

_blood coming down like rain, showering me. _

_That everlasting thrill, during the final kill._

_Body dumped in a landfill, got off Scott Free_.(5.)"

The young superheroes were now officially freaked out, Beast Boy would never really kill someone… right?

And what was with that damned 'turned-on' look Raven was getting?!

"_These are all the little things that make me smile._

_This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile._

_One day I will eat your brains and it'll be great!_

_So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate."_

The Teen Titans were looking at their small green friend with disgusting looks, except for Raven who had hearts in her eyes.(6.)

"Uh… thanks BB, that was great." said Cyborg.

"Yeah… that really cheered us up. I feel… way better." said Robin, his hand going for a Bird-a-Rang.

"Indeed." said Starfire, floating farther and farther away from the shape shifter.

Raven merely continued to stare.

"No problem pals. See ya whores!(7.)" said the green changeling as he walked out of the command center, whistling the tune of his… song, to himself.

To everyone's shock, Raven followed him, a goofy grin on her face.

And then they simply forgot about I and went on with their lives, they did triple lock their door's and windows that night. Except for Raven who was too busy begging Beast Boy to sing the song again.

--

(1.) This is not my personal view, it was just a joke from the video, I believe the Holocaust was one of worst tragedies in human history.

(2.) Eugenics is a philosophy of human betterment through… rather disturbing means, like completely controlling human birth, making two exceptionally people mate, like an athlete or a scientist, and genetic engineering, to create, 'perfect humans'. Real Hitler-like stuff. Again, not my view, just a joke.

(3.) You all know he does it.

(4.) Who doesn't? Hahahahaha… joking! Just joking!

(5.) Bet you didn't see that coming!

(6.) She's a Goth… nough' said.

(7.) Ha! Beast Boy calling the others whores, I'd pay to see that in an episode!

Bye!


End file.
